1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle fuel tank configuration, and particularly to the novel external appearance of a fuel level gauge configured to resemble a gasoline filler cap and to placement of the gauge to provide symmetry of appearance of the tank, and an oppositely disposed fuel level gauge and filler cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that motorcycle enthusiasts have a particular sense of pride in the appearance of their vehicles. Fuel tanks for motorcycles have, in the past, very often included dual tanks that provide separate gasoline supplies. The separate fuel chambers provided a means of signaling low fuel without requiring a separate fuel gauge. That is, when one side of the tank had emptied, a valve or other device would be actuated to permit dispensing of gasoline from the remaining filled chamber. Each of the chambers were provided with individual, substantially identical and oppositely located gas filler caps. Such arrangement permitted symmetry of appearance of the tank with the fuel filler caps being located at "mirror image" positions at either side of an imaginary vertical plane bisecting the fuel tank.
Recently, it has become commonplace to use a single tank for fuel. Since the cyclist was preconditioned as to the appearance of the former symmetrically disposed fuel filler caps, it has become apparent to the manufacturer that this appearance be maintained. The interesting components of the present invention provide an arrangement nostalgically resembling the previous aesthetic appearance of the tank and its components, and at the same time, provides the functional improvements of the modernized fuel tank, with a fuel gauge to indicate the level of the fuel within the tank.